


Demesne

by Neko_Undertaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Undertaker/pseuds/Neko_Undertaker
Summary: demesne:   nounde·mesneDefinition of demesne1:a part or portion with no fixed boundaries
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Taiki get back here!” 

Those words and Aiko’s startled yelp were the only warnings Yuki had before a solid weight crashed into her legs, effectively knocking her off balance and onto the ground. Aiko whined and immediately leaped into her lap. A wet nose pressed against her arm as the source of her misfortune energetically smelled her. The clearly pleased beagle shook his head,ears flopping loudly, before gracing her with a big, wet lick up the cheek.

“What the-!” 

Yuki shoved the dog away and vigorously wiped the slobber away. Unfortunately, Aiko took that as an invitation to mimic the behavior. The pomeranian jumped onto her chest and started covering her with dog kisses as well. The second Yuki turned her attention to her own dog to stop the attack, the beagle decided to join in with the dog kisses, placing his paws on Yuki’s chest and pushing her down for better access. Were Yuki a lesser person, she would have shoved both canines away angrily. Instead, she accepted her fate,sucked her lips in and squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of dog slobber. 

Aiko was not getting any treats when they got home. 

As soon as the slobbery assault began, the beagle was pulled off her with a breathless apology. ”I’m so sorry! He just takes off sometimes and he’s stronger than he looks! He just jerks his leash out of my hands and that usually sets me off balance so I go tumbling and he’s off chasing some scent before I can even grab his leash back!” 

Yuki slowly sat up, wiping her face with the sleeve of her hoodie in disgust. She loved dogs but loathed dog slobber. Aiko was bearable when she was in a generous mood, but the slobber of a tiny blonde pomeranian was also significantly less than that of other dogs. She looked up to glare at the owner of the poorly trained beagle. She was on roller blades, explaining her account of tumbling and had already disregarded her to kneel down and scold her own dog. 

She had short brown hair that fanned out around her head almost like- almost like beagle ears. Yuki looked from the woman to her dog and could not contain an amused snort. The sound drew her attention from her dog once more and her eyes softened in concern. 

“Hey, are you really okay? Taiki is a heavy hitter despite his looks. He also really loves giving kisses. Sorry about that.”

A lecture on learning how to properly train on dogs was on the tip of her tongue but instead she smirked and said, “I didn’t know it was possible for someone to look so much like their dog.” 

She looked slightly taken aback by the comment before flushing slightly and furrowing her brows. “ You’re one to talk. You’re practically twins!”

Yuki reached up to touch her spiky blonde pixie. Then she turned to look at Aiko, still seated on her lap and smiling her content dog smile, and back to the girl kneeling on the ground next to her dog.”At least Aiko is trained. You should really have your mutt properly leash trained before going around on skates when you can’t control it.”

“Excuse you!” She huffed, standing up to cross her arms “Taiki is very well trained, but he’s also a stubborn breed with a strong instinct. It’s impossible to get him to listen when he’s on a scent!” 

Yuki pushed Aiko off of her lap to stand as well, effectively towering over the woman even with her skates giving her a few extra inches. She hardly backed down, just scrunched her nose and glared up at her. She sneered. “That’s even more of a reason why it’s a hazard for others that you’re incapable of controlling him when he tries to run off. You’re lucky I wasn’t some old lady or a kid he decided to barrel over!” 

“He has a lot of energy! He has way more fun if I can go his pace on my skates!” She snapped back.”He needs proper exercise. Not just a quick trot down the block.”

Was that an insult directed at her dog? Sure she was a toy dog breed, but Aiko was a family dog and would fight someone for Yuki. She was ready to throw a few choice words at her, but the leash in her hand jerked and she started to pitch forward. Yuki caughther without a second thought, ready to scold her about her poor dog walking choices, but a delighted coo caught her off guard. 

‘’Aw they like each other!’’ 

Her dog was on his back, all tangled in his leash with his tail wagging wildly as Aiko bounced around him. Yuki was at a loss for words. Aiko did not get along well with other dogs. She had seen her scare off many a dog twice her size more times than she could count.

“Aiko usually doesn’t like others,’’ she commented dumbly. She realised that she was still holding the girl up and shoved her away. She flailed for a moment but quickly regained her balance and smiled. 

‘’So she’s mean like her owner?’’ 

Though unexpected, the jab was not uncalled for.She had just scolded a stranger for how she lived her own life. However, Yuki was a stubborn one and would never admit the truth in the other girls' words. Yuki rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue at Aiko. The pomeranian reluctantly pulled away from the beagle to sit at her heels and without a parting word, she turned around and resumed her walk with Aiko.

It was just Yuki’s luck that it was not their first and final meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran into the girl often enough that Aiko started seeking out her and her headstrong beagle whenever they went on a walk. Yuki was annoyed by the woman’s cheerful attitude and ability to brush away her insults with little jabs of her own. Maybe she was even more annoyed that she started seeking her out as much as Aiko was.

They eventually properly introduced themselves. Yuki learnt that the woman’s name was Akari and that she had moved to the city for university. Taiki was her family dog, but he had developed some severe separation anxiety when she moved. Taiki was used to racing around the countryside back home, so Akari felt guilty not letting him race around at break-neck speed on their walks. While Yuki remained adamant it was reckless behavior, she had to respect her dedication to her dog.

Akari was infuriatingly easy to get along with. They bumped into each other at least every other day and Taiki was more than pleased to take a break from his madman racing to play with Aiko while the owners chatted.

Several weeks passed and their meetings became routine. They never exchanged numbers or discussed working their walks into solid schedules. They always just happened to be out at the same time.

However, when Akari missed a few days, Yuki cursed herself for not exchanging numbers. She wandered around the parks longer than needed in hope that she would just show up later than usual, but those few days extended into a week and then two. Yuki would never admit it, but she was a bit worried. Had something happened to Akari? Why would she stop taking Taiki out on their hazardous runs?

She tried to convince herself that she did not care that much. She was just upset that Aiko had lost a playmate. That was all. She certainly did not miss talking with a cheerful woman whose presence was almost enjoyable. 

Yuki was working on some of her winter holiday homework when her mother came back from taking Aiko on a quick walk. She smacked the back of Yuki's head lightly as she passed her. ‘’Why didn’t you tell me that Aiko made a friend in the park? And that my darling son has been talking to a cute girl in the park?’’

Yuki looked up from her work with a scowl. ‘’What are you talking-’’ Her eyes grew wide. ‘’You saw Akari?"

‘’Oh you even remember her name?’’ Her mother asked with a teasing smirk.

She could argue with her mother later. Yuki jumped to her feet and threw on her shoes and jacket as she raced to the door. ‘’I’ll be back in a bit!’’

Their house was not too far away from the park and Akari usually made several loops around the park till Taiki tired out. It was highly probable that she was still there.

Yuki felt like a complete idiot as she ran to the park. What was she going to say to her? Akari had no obligations to her, but Yuki knew she would not be able to let this go until she at least spoke to her. Just as she entered the park, she whizzed past on her skates,Taiki galloping beside her with his tongue lolling happily.

‘’Akari!’’ Yuki hollered after her, hoping that she would hear her before she disappeared around the bend in the path.

Akari clearly heard her as she stumbled to keep steady. Taiki recognised her voice as well. He slammed the brakes, glanced towards Yuki, then took off in the opposite direction towards Yuki. Akari yelped and scrambled to keep hold of his leash and try not to eat dirt at the sudden change in direction.

Honestly, Yuki should have expected her fate when she called them. All she could do was brace herself for the impact as Taiki banged into her legs and Akari tried to slam her brakes in time. Yuki caught Akari in her arms as all three of them went flying to the ground. The collision knocked the air out of her, but Akari’s helmet hit her forehead and made her head spin.

Yuki could hear Akari’s frantic apologies and attempts to calm Taiki as a wet dog tongue covered her face. Too dazed to make sense of anything, Yuki pushed Taiki off her and shook the stars out of her eyes. ‘’Where have you been?’’

Akari looked taken aback,but a smile quickly replaced the expression. ‘’ I went home for the holidays.I forgot to mention it the last time we met and you weren’t here the day before I had to leave. Sorry. Did you miss me?’’

Heat filled Yuki’s cheeks and she blamed it on the concussion she must have gotten from their collision. ‘’No. Of course not. Aiko was upset to suddenly lose her playmate and I was mad about that.’’

Akari giggled and unsteadily helped them both back to their feet. ‘’ Of course. I made sure to properly apologise to her earlier when she was with you mother.. That totally explains why you’re suddenly here.’’ she smiled softly and brushed her fingers against Yuki’s forehead before she could come up with an excuse. ‘’Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt.’’

Yuki winced slightly but shrugged it off. ‘’I’m fine. Now give me your number.’’

Akari blinked owlishly at her, then burst into laughter. ‘’ You just said you hadn’t missed me!’’

Heat again filled Yuki’s cheeks and she knew she was not being cool about it. She blamed it on the head bump. ‘’You owe me a coffee or something after cracking my head open because you can’t control your dog.’’

Akari smacked Yuki’s arm playfully with a small pout. ‘’ You’re the one that called us out of nowhere! You can’t blame Taiki’s actions on me!’’ Taiki barked and jumped up to rest his front paws on her legs, as if to support Akari’s point. ‘’However, I will agree to dinner to make up for disappearing and making you worry."

Yuki was about to snap that she had not missed her, but caught Akari’s eyes. They twinkled with her usual playful cheer, but there was also a shine of hope directed her way.Her cheeks only blushed even redder, as if to match her eyes. She coughed and awkwardly directed her attention to Taiki, patting him on the head as she said, ‘’Dinner would be nice.’’

Akari’s face lit up with a wide smile.’’ Then it’s a date! I’m looking forward to it!’’ 

The words would never leave her lips but- Yuki was looking forward to it as well.

"It's a date." She repeated.

It's a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want the date :D


End file.
